Demand for higher speeds of computation dictates a higher density in packages of electronic components, interconnecting circuits, connectors and contacts therefor. This is caused directly by the detrimental effects on signals due to electronic parameters, capacitance, inductance, resistance, and the resulting impedances that cause delays and distortions of pulse forms, increasing the opportunity for error and sensitivity to noise in signal transmission and reception. By making elements smaller and more closely spaced, signal paths can be reduced to reduce the effects of such parameters on signals.
For this reason, center to center spacings in electronic packaging, including components and circuits, have been driven from 0.100 inches to 0.050 inches and now to less than that with pressure for 0.040 inch centers or even less. Continuing development in photolithography as a manufacturing method has allowed substantial reduction of components and circuits in terms of spacings, much more readily than that of adjunct packaging elements such as connectors or contacts that have been typically manufactured by stamping and forming of sheet metal. This is in part caused by the need to have connectors and contacts accommodate for tolerance variations in components and circuit boards through contact spring deflection and contact wipe. The need for closer centerspacing thus conflicts with the need for length in spring beam to facilitate deflection and wipe. The need for spring beam length conflicts with minimizing electrical parameters, particularly that of capacitance. Thus, a real problem exists in compromising the reality of manufacturing connectors and contacts, systems for interconnecting components and circuits, and the need for higher speeds of computation, higher speed pulses with shorter rise times and shorter duration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high density electrical connector system of improved transmission characteristics featuring a novel connector, contacts, and contact pads for components and circuits. It is a further object to provide a connector having contacts on very close center-to-center spacings with substantial deflection and contact wipe to assure practical manufacturing, assembly and functional tolerances for the interconnection of components and circuits. It is still a further object to provide an improved interconnection for planar devices such as land grid arrays and circuits therefor, as well as bare integrated circuits chips themselves.